Eien no Akumu
by Snowfall Kitsune
Summary: The devil has secrets that he's not willing to tell Ayumu. An old love reappears in his life and brings much more than a proposal, but danger to the Blade Children as well.


A/N: If you think I own it, I don't. Get over it.

Disclaimer: Ok, this was requested by Polaris, so if you don't like it, then file your complaints with her. (I have a feeling she's going to flame me for this)

Note: "Eien no akumu" means "eternal; undying nightmare"

XXX

The apartment had been relatively quiet all morning, and Ayumu was grateful that Madoka had chosen to sleep in that morning since she was called on to work a later shift at the police department. For now, he wouldn't have to listen to her incessant nagging and her bitching at him to fix her a decent meal. _'Why can't she ever do it herself?'_ the brunette questioned, growing irritated at the fact that a grown woman needed a high school freshman to prepare her meals. _'She needs to start eating out…she sure has the money for it.' _

The sudden ringing of the phone snapped the boy out of his thoughts and back into reality. It took a moment to register in his mind, before he sat up and got off the couch, slowly walking over to the annoying object and picking it up. "Hello? Narumi residence." He answered into the phone, getting a feeling of déjà vu. This scene was all too familiar, like the time his brother disappeared, leaving them for his own stupid, selfish goals.

"I'm going to pursue the mystery of the Blade Children." He said, and vanished without a trace.

Ayumu's heart skipped a beat at the remembrance of his brother's words, and he held tighter to the phone, hoping that it was his brother on the other line, calling to reassure him and Madoka that he was alright. More than anything, he just wanted his brother to return home safely and never leave; never do anything that stupid again. The younger Narumi gasped, trying to hold onto his last shred of sanity, but it was far from easy. Kiyotaka had been gone for far too long. Silence was heard on the other line for a brief moment, and something registered in Ayumu's mind that the person on the other end was indeed his brother, Kiyotaka. A tiny smile graced the brunette's lips. "K-Kiyo…"

"Can I speak to Hizumi Mizutsuro, please?" the caller questioned.

Ayumu paused, holding his breath. The voice was definitely not Kiyotaka's, and he wanted to kick himself for ever thinking that it could be. A tiny sigh left his lips, the smile he once had, now being replaced with a frown. "One moment…" Ayumu placed the phone gently down on the polished wooden desk and walked to his room, opposite Madoka's. "Hizumi?" He smiled briefly at the mint-haired boy, curled up in the sheets with his face stuffed into a forest green pillow. "Hizumi, wake up….you have a phone call." Ayumu sopke softly, rubbing the boy's back. He looked so comfortable, he hated to wake him and probably get yelled at later on for doing so.

Hizumi yawned quietly, then grunted in reply to Ayumu. Those deep honeyed orbs pried themselves open just barely, peering sleepily at the troublesome brunette. "Nnh?"

"You look horrible." Narumi smirked before patting him on his back. "Come on. Get up, you have a phonecall." He stated.

"Tell them to call back later." Hizumi sniffed, then lie his head back on the pillow. He really wasn't a morning person, and Ayumu knew it, so why bother him with non-important phone calls?

"Sorry, but you can do that on your own, now get up." Ayumu tossed a black shirt at Hizumi's head, staring as the boy made no attempt to remove it. "Get up, or I'm not putting out tonight."

"Nnn." Hizumi mumbled, turning his head back and cast a sleepy glance to his boyfriend. "Eh? That's plain dirty, Ayumu." He yawned once more.

"Too bad." The brunette replied, watching Hizumi lift himself out of bed, the sheets sliding off his bare form and pooling at his feet.

Hizumi's drowsiness had no effect on his playful, somewhat egotistical personality, and he flashed a brief smile, proudly displaying his nudity. "Worship me and bow before your hot and sexy semme."

Ayumu smiled. "I'll worship you later, but for now, get dressed and hurry and answer the phone."

"Yeah, yeah…" Hizumi sighed, yawing for a third time as he tugged on a pair of boxers and pants, then pulling the black shirt over his head as he made his way out the room and to the phone with Ayumu close behind. Reaching out, he grabbed the receiver, holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"It's been a long time…Hizumi…" the voice on the other end replied.

Hizumi instantly lost the feeling of drowsiness and gasped softly, his eyes widening slightly at the sound of the voice. "A-Ayano, wha…?"

"I take it by the sound of your voice that you weren't expecting a call from me? That's really disappointing, Hizumi-chan." The voice spoke, filling the boy with warmth, yet sending a cold shiver down his spine.

Hizumi had to grab onto the desk for support, and will his legs not to give out on him. "A-Ayano, you…." He paused, at a loss for words. "How…?" he sputtered, dazed and confused.

A brief laugh was heard on the other end. "I'll always find you, no matter _where_ you hide, Hizumi."

"I wasn't hiding." Hizumi chided, voicing his disapproval. "I had other things that had to be taken care of."

"I see…either way, Hizumi….I missed you."

The mint-haired teen bit his lip at those words, piercing though his heart like an arrow. "Yeah…" he whispered, sadness and longing evident in his voice. A soft voice in the background caught his attention. "Ayano…is that…?" he hesitated, unsure if he should ask.

Ayano laughed again. "It is. Kano-kun, go on and say hello to Hizumi." Ayano's voice changed from his usual, deeper one, to a light and almost comical, higher-pitched voice.

'_He's still using the puppet?'_ Hizumi frowned briefly, hearing a soft, quiet voice take Ayano's place on the phone.

"Ah….h-hello." The child-like voice spoke up.

Hizumi gasped at the sound of the innocent voice. "K-Kano-kun…Kano-kun….you sound…you sound like you're doing well." He smiled, wanting to cry.

"…Hai." The voice agreed.

"…..I'm glad. I missed you a lot, you know…" Mizutsuro raked his fingers though his unkempt tresses as Ayumu brought his arms around his waist, growing concerned.

"Hai."

The comical voice Ayano used for ventriloquism could be heard over the phone, instructing Kano-kun not to be so shy when talking to people he knew. Hizumi gave a quiet laugh at it all, wishing he could be there to visit them both.

"Pikeru's right, Kano-kun….you don't have to be afraid when talking with me…"

"Okay." The childish voice replied, after a moment's hesitation, and the phone was given to Ayano.

"Hizumi?" Ayano purred, now in his usual, deeper voice.

"Ayano, I…" Hizumi began, before being cut off.

"I want to see you again. Are you free tomorrow?" he questioned, in hopes he could schedule a lunch date, free from any interruptions.

"I…" Hizumi glanced back at Ayumu. "Sure. What time?"

"Does eleven sound good to you?" Ayano questioned. "I'll be coming from Osaka International Airport around nine, so after I get settled into a hotel, we can meet up at that little café you like afterward."

"Y-yeah….and Kano-kun….?" Hizumi laced his fingers with Ayumu's, feeling a desperate need for support right now.

"I wouldn't dream of seeing you without bringing him along. It'll be a new experience for him; being his first plane ride and all…" Ayano explained.

"So then…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then…"

"I guess you will." Ayano laughed. "Ja ne…Hizumi…" he whispered, lovingly, before hanging up.

"Koi…" Hizumi whispered into the phone, before hanging it up and turning to Ayumu.

"What was that all about?" The brunette questioned, now curious as to whom his boyfriend had just called "love".

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later." Hizumi replied, hoping that Ayumu wouldn't pry into it too much. "I'm going to take a shower. Think you can have breakfast ready by then?" he sighed as he slipped away from his boyfriend and walked to the bathroom down the hall.

Ayumu blinked, then let a frown dance across his lips. "You're just as bad as Madoka. Problem is…I don't know which one of you is worse…"

"That's so mean, Ayumu…" Hizumi turned, looking back at the boy. "I'm nothing like Madoka."

"What makes you say that?" Ayumu asked, instantly regretting it.

"I'm better in bed."

Narumi stared at his boyfriend, honestly wondering what made the boy come up with that answer. How could he possibly know that….. "Know what? I'll take your word for it." Ayumu stated as he walked to the kitchen to prepare Hizumi and Madoka's breakfast.

A/N: I'm hoping that this is a good enough first chapter for you all. I'll fill in a few missing details a bit later on, but for now, I'm going to keep you people guessing as to who Ayano and Kano-kun are. Have fun figuring that out, and leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
